1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a wiring structure improvement of an insulation piercing connector.
2. Description of Related Art
In a traditional electrical connector, the electrical connection between the signal lines and the terminals of the electrical connector or the PCB is mostly made by welding. However, in some occasions, the electrical connection is made by piercing and breaking the insulation layer covering the wire to expose the wire core therein; thus, the electrical connection can be made between the signal lines and the terminals.
However, in the traditional insulation piercing connector, the individual signal line is usually required to be inserted and pierced one by one, which is laborious and results in a higher defective rate associated with product assembly due to human error and thus needs improvements.
In view of foregoing, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory to propose the present invention, a reasonable design, to overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art.